Stupid Cupid, Stop Picking On Me
by KellyClarkstonGirl
Summary: When a failed mission causes the moonbase to send 2 people to watch over Sector V, who knows what can happen? And, what's with this strange pink girl? 34 25 1362
1. Prolouge

**Hey, guys. KCG here, yes I AM STILL ALIVE! MWAHAHAHA! Anyway, I was listining to the radio, and the song "Stupid Cupid" came on, and it gave me this inspiratioin. Here ya go. Oh, and, contrary to popular belief, I don't own ANYTHING that has to do with pre-teenage kids jumping around with with weapons thrown together with spare junks and fighting odd adult-related (ew, not THAT kind. Pervs. tee hee jk jk) super-villians. Nope. Don't own anything like that. I might not even own the plot, I don't know! I do own this cool character that comes later in the story, though! Anyway, here you go.**

**This is what the characters look like now. They just turned 12, so they still have a year in the KND.**

** _Numbuh 1: He wears a short sleeved red shirt, and long kakhi pants. He still has his sunglasses, and has started to grow some of his hair back._**

**_Numbuh 2: Is a LOT slimmer, and started wearing his goggles pushed up on his forehead. He still wears the same thing, but it looks a lot better on his new skinnier body_**

**_Numbuh 3: She has a black tank top on covered with a green scoop-neck shirt, and black capris. She has grown taller and... um... "grown"... in places... that girls... "grow"... in. Yeah. Um, ON TO NUMBUH 4!_**

**_Numbuh 4: Definite growth spurt! He is probably 2 inches taller than Numbuh 3, and has that mohawk that his future self told him not to get (I know, their 12, but I am too, and I'm ALMOST in 8th grade, because I'm turning 13 in 5 DAYS! NOOOOO!) He wears a sleevless orange hoodie, and blue jeans. When he goes shirtless (which is a lot cougharoundnumbuh3cough) he has the most serious muscles anyone had ever seen on a 12 year old.  
_**

**_Numbuh 5: Her hat had grown a dull pink, but she had died it multiple times to keep it in it's oringinal valor. She wears a dark blue shirt with a jean jacket and black shorts. She has also... um... "grown"... in that... certain place... that girls... um... "grow" in. ON TO THE STORY! _  
**

"Okay, team," said Nigel Uno, also known as Numbuh 1 of Sector V, "Due to our recent… failure" as he said this, he looked towards his friend Wally Beatles. I won't go into detail, but it involved eating a _touch _to many beans before going on a spying mission., "They are sending 2 people from the moon base to watch over us for about a month."

"WHAT!" screamed Wally, "We don't need no cruddy big wigs watchin' ovah us! That's just like our parents! And we're here to save kids from havin' to go through this, not replace the adults!"

A girl in a red cap named Abby spoke up, "You know, for once, Numbuh 4 has a point." she paused, "Numbuh 5 thinks that this is a bad idea."

"Yeah," said Hoagie, or Numbuh 2, in his trademark flight cap, "It'd be weird to have our parents be the same age as us. BWAHAHAHA!" everyone groaned and rolled their eyes at yet another one of their head mechanic's lame jokes.

"I know, guys." Nigel sighed, "But we don't know who it's gonna be. I could be the best in the world, or some janitor from Sector ABV, but we have to prepare it like the supreme leader herself is coming."

Just as he said that, a beep came from his communicator. "Hey, Numbuh 1!" said the voice of the Asian operative, Kuki, or Numbuh 3, from the communicator, "The guests are here! And you're not gonna _believe_ who it is!" All of the rest of the operatives ran to the main docking bay, and stopped short when they saw who was there.

_**Numbuh 1's POV**_

When I said, "like the supreme leader herself is coming", I was just trying to prove a point!

**I know, I know, short. This was more of a prolouge, and the real story will come in the next chapter. Okay, you've read, now it's time to review. Everybody ready? On your marks, get set, GO! Hello? Anybody there? Hm, I thought that would really work. Aw. Anyway, just review or I'll keep babbling on FOREVER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA- coughcough. Ugh, anyone got a coughdrop? Ugh, I can't breathe! WHERE IS THAT COUGH DROP!**


	2. Nigel and Sarah, AW!

**Woot! Here you go, another chapter. This well make SO much more sense than the first one, and... ANOTHER CLIFFY! MWAHAHAHA! I AM SO EVIL! MWAHAH-cough. Ugh, I never got those cough drops. And, nope, I have tried, but I still don't own Kids Next Door. But, if wishes DO come true I WILL SOMEDAY! HAHAHAHAcough. Seriously, anybody got those coughdrops?**

Standing there before them were 2 people. One of them they had never seen before. She had bright pink hair down to her shoulders and pink eyes. He had a red and pink shirt on, and pink capris. The girl next to her, though, they knew all to well. Standing there in front of them was none other than Numbuh 362, supreme leader of the Kids Next Door.

Numbuhs 1, 2, 4, and 5 were standing there dumbstruck for a moment, when Numbuh 1 snapped out of it and said, "Kids Next Door, salute!" Before they had a chance to do anything, the pink diva stepped up.

"Stand down, stand down." they looked to Numbuh 362 for assurance, and when she nodded, they did stand down. The pink girl looked to them and said, "Now, I know that the leader of the Kids Next Door is here, but she has requested that we be treated like we were part of your team, and no more." Numbuh 362 stepped up.

"Yes," she said, "in order for us to observe what you do, we need to see you the way you really are, not the way you pretend to be when someone important is around." After taking this in, everyone but Numbuh's 1, 362 and that pink girl was gone.

The pink girl stood there for a second, then said, "Well, I can at least tell you who I am." She stuck her hand "Effie Dite, at your service. But if your smart, you'll call me 2-5-4-3." (**um, I'm just gonna put 2543, but remember, they say it as each individual Numbuh) ** Numbuh 1 stared at her hand for a moment, and asked "What about the 'Numbuh' part?"

She laughed at his statement, "Well, imagine we were in a battle. If something was flying at me at high speed, I'd already be dead by the time you say 'Numbuh two-thousand five-hundred fourty-three! Look out!'" Numbuh 1 finally took her hand and gave it a good shake.

"Well," he said, sounding amused, "welcome to the team, I guess. Anyway, what do you do at the moon base?" "I'm the person who puts the teams together." Numbuh 1 looked confused, "You mean, it's not based on where we live?"

2543 laughed, "Numbuh 1, think about it. What are the chances that people from England, Japan, Australia, AND France end up in the same neighborhood of the only American operative for 5 miles?" Numbuh 1 was utterly confused, "But--"

"But how do I make sure all of the people end up together?" she said, laughing again, "You know how stupid adults are. I manipulate their old bosses to fire them, and persuade the parents to move to America or wherever and work in the same basic area." Nigel was very impressed by this, "Wow. I always wondered why we moved."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been about two weeks, and nothing had really changed. The only difference was Numbuh 362 had joined Numbuh 1 in his room to work on missions and stuff, and 2543 had sort have been "watching them", but only if they were with another operative. She never was there when they were by themselves. Numbuh 2 had noticed that she had always been there at sometime during the times when Numbuh 5 was helping him with his new designs, and Numbuh 4 noticed she was always there when he was playing video games with, arguing with, or secretly practicing dancing with Numbuh 3 (**well, they had to learn that stuff from DATE somewhere!)**, and Numbuh 1 noticed that she was sometimes there while 362 and him were working on the missions. And when she wasn't watching the other people, she was making these strange origami hearts.

One day, Numbuh's 1 and 362 were discussing the last mission they went on, "You know, Numbuh 362," said Numbuh 1, "the Toiletnator is getting stronger, ever since they started that new mega-double-quadruple ply toilet paper, just shooting him with water isn't doing the trick." Numbuh 362 thought for a minute, and said, "Well, if we increase the pressure on our water guns, it will get the TP wet, AND cut through it if soaking it isn't enough."

Nigel didn't know what was coming over him, it felt like something had grabbed his arm and put it on Sarah's (**Numbuh 362, remember in my other fic FUTURESQUE, her name was Sarah Parker) **shoulder, and something constricted his vocal chords into saying "That is a GREAT idea, Sarah. I'll have Numbuh 2 start on that right away." He quickly covered his mouth and quickly muttered "Imeanum362Ibetterget2toworkonthatbye." and ran out of the room. But before he left, he noticed three things. 1. Numbuh 362 had a blush on her face… 2. He had a paper cut… on his shoulder? How did it get there? And 3. He could have sworn he saw a flash of pink run out the door before he did.

**Bum Bum BUUUUMMM! WHAT could that pink flash BE? WHY was Sarah BLUSHING? WHY does Nigel have a PAPERCUT? WHY am I asking YOU these questions? I don't know! Please review. PUHWEASE!**


	3. Hoagie and Abby, Precious

**I know it's only been, what, 2 hours since I last updated, but the insparation just keeps coming! Anyway, still don't own KND, and most likely never will. I finally found some cough drops, though! So... MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Woot! I did it!**

Hoagie and Abby had been sitting in the main room working on a new invention. Abby was helping him because she had run out of CD's and he was struggling to get this one finished. It was the water gun that Numbuh 362 was talking about, but they had yet to come up with a name for it. In all of his prototypes had ended up just shooting him in the face, and with the new higher pressure it really started to hurt.

They were each sitting on the floor on either side of the blueprints talking to each other. "Maybe if you put a super-thingamajiger here, it will help the water go in the correct direction."

Numbuh 2 thought for a moment, "That's brilliant, Numbuh 5!" As he was adding this detail to the paper, 2543 walked in fingering one of her paper hearts and muttering something that sounded like "I gotta trim these edges down… He was bleeding… Well, it worked, I think…" She stopped and looked towards the two operatives sitting on the floor, and a small smile came to her face, "Oh, hey guys. Don't mind me, I'll just be going now." With a wave of her fingers, she walked into the next hallway and out of site.

They just sort of sat there for a minute when Numbuh 5 said, "Well, that sure was interesting. Do you realize she never makes sense?" Numbuh 2 snickered, "Yeah, I'll bet you 2 cents she'll never make sense." **(I know, I know, I've used it before, but I can't think of anything else) **They sat there in silence for about a millisecond before Hoagie burst out in laughter. "HAHAHA! GET IT! SENSE, CENTS? Oh, man, that is one of my best ones--ow!" Numbuh 5 stood there with a ruler in her hand, after hitting him with it. "Man," she said, "Someday, you gotta quit that. It drives Abby crazy!"

"Is that in a good way? Rawr." Then it was necessary that he run away, for Numbuh 5 was chasing him with the ruler, and the compass, and her hat, and anything else she could find that could hurt him in any possible way. After about 5 minutes of chasing, they sat down and started to work on the water gun again. All of a sudden he felt something tugging at his head, and at the same time, so did Abby. They both looked at the blueprints and saw a fly just buzzing away there. They both reached to swat it, and there fingers touched. They wanted to move away quickly, but for some reason, they couldn't move. All they could do was move their eyes, and when they did, they locked eyes, and didn't move away for what seemed like forever. Finally, they could move again, and Abby muttered something about needing to stop drinking so much soda during the day, and Hoagie muttered something about an important part being in his room. As Abby ran, she felt something on her cheek, that felt strangely like a paper cut. "But it can't be," she thought, "Could it?" And as Hoagie ran, he was thinking the exact same thing. After they ran off, there was a slight giggling that sounded like it was coming from the hallway.

**Man, this is gettin SERIOUS! And note, the "rawr" wasn't because of whatever's happening to everybody, but he does that with everyone. Cree, Numbuh Whoever-was-on-the-KND-nightly-news. Yeah. Anyway, while I'm on that subject, did you realize that the KNN team was a lot like 2 and 5, with switched skin colors? The guy kept saying stupid puns and being goofy, and the girl groaned at the puns and was pretty serious. And Hoagie "rawr"ed at the girl who was like Numbuh 5, and Cree who is like a version of Numbuh 5. Hmmm, foreshadowing perhaps? I have no idea. **

**Quote time!**

**A dodgeball has writing on it that says someone has Numbuh 4's family with him. **

**Numbuh 4: I DON'T UNDERSTAND!**

**Numbuh 2: (sniff) I know.**

**Numbuh 4: No, really, I don't understand. Now, what does THIS word mean?  
**


	4. Wally and Kuki, so great

**Nothing really much to say here, except I don't own KND, Little Mermaid, Radio Disney, or Disneymania. That's out of the way, here you go.**

Days came and went, and nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The only thing that happened was another attack by the Toiletnator, but thanks to Numbuh 362's new water guns, it took half the time it did when he still had the single-ply TP. Finally, it was Thursday, they day when Numbuh 3 and 4, secretly, practiced their dance moves. Since they could never know what song they would play at the party, they decided to always dance to songs on the radio. It was Kuki's turn to chose the station, and after a couple of minutes of searching, a station came on. "_True to your heart, you must be true to your heart"_

Numbuh 4 groaned, "Come on, Kuki! Do we REALLY have to dance to this crud? I mean, come on, Radio Disney!" he grumbled, "this is worse than those rainbow monkeys." Kuki turned around to look at him, "Did you say something?" she asked, obviously not hearing him before. He sighed, "Oh, nothing. Let's just dance." he said, putting a huge, fake, smile on his face. They grabbed each others hands and started to dance around (**imagine, op: DATE)**. Finally, that song was over, and a commercial break came on. They sat down and got some water, and started chatting. Out of nowhere, like, in the middle of a commercial, a song came on.

"Hm," thought Numbuh 3, "This sounds like that one song from the Little Mermaid." she listened to the intro for a moment, "Maybe it's a new Disneymania version"

Both Wally and Kuki got up, and, it being a slow song, she grabbed his shoulders and he grabbed her waist lightly. The song started with a familiar voice, but neither of the operatives could place it.

_**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way**_

Wally dipped Kuki, causing her to scream with joy as she came back up

_**She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her**_

"There really is something about Kuki," thought Wally, "She's smart, pretty… What am I saying? You can't let her know, man!

_**And you don't know why  
but you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**_

"God, this song knows me to well." he thought as he spun Kuki, causing her to squeal again.

_**Yes, you want her  
Look at her you know you do  
Possible she wants you, too**_

"Oh, curse whatever person invented things green eyed, blonde and Australian!" screamed Kuki in her head as she was spun again, "Because… they completely control me."

_**There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word**_

"This song's got a point." thought Wally, sort of zoning out, "If I kiss her, I'm not really _telling_ her my secret, I'm very strongly _implying _it."_**Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha la la la  
My, oh, my  
Look like the boy to shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

"You got that right, lady." she thought, "Even if he did like me, he'd be way to shy to do anything.  
_**Sha la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
What a shame, too bad  
He gonna miss, the girl**_

At that moment, right after discrediting the "kissing her" idea, Wally realized something. After this year, he wouldn't even remember who she was. He might as well let her know while she still knows who he is.  
_**Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon,  
No time would be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**_

"She has been pretty quiet" he thought, "I wonder what's wrong?"

_**Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl**_

"Not this time, radio person." he thought.**_  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_**

"And the girl's gonna miss him." she said in her head.**_  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_**

He danced a little closer to her.**_  
Sha la la la la la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl _**

And she danced a little closer to him.

_**Sha la la la la la  
Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl**_

Their faces felt like they got pushed a little closer.**_  
Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say_**

_**You got to kiss the girl**_

And closer.**_  
You've got to kiss the girl_**

And closer.**_  
You wanna kiss the girl_**

Finally, just half an inch apart.**_  
You've gotta kiss the girl_**

"KIDS NEXT DOOR, CODE RED! REPORT TO DOCKING BAY IMEADIATLY!" **_  
Crap! I mean…Go on and kiss the girl _**

The two operatives quickly got away from each other. Kuki looked at him, "This never happened?" Wally nodded, "Roight!" As they walked away, Kuki said, "Wally, you have something on your neck." He reached behind his head, and looked at what he had. "It looks like… a little pink piece of paper?" he blinked, "How did that get there?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Kids Next Door," said Numbuh 362, "we--wait. Where's 2543?" The pink operative came running in, out of breath. "Sorry," she whispered, her voice kind of raspy, "I got lost."

"I should say so." Said Numbuh 1, "You just came from the wing Numbuh 3 and 4's rooms are!"

"Really?" said 2543, "I didn't notice."

**I'm so confused! THE RADIO SINGER SAID CRAP! WHY! Oh, wait, I do know why. But I'm not gonna tell you. Yet. That's what I do, I'm the writer. Just please review.**


	5. Nigel's dream

**Once again, SCSPOM is back! Hm, try to say that 5 times fast, SCSPOM SCSPOM SCSPOM SCSPOM SCSPOM SCSPOM! Still don't own anything that you recongnize in this story.**

Apparently, Cree had gotten a whole bunch of her friends together to hack into the schools computer system and give everyone under the age of 13 failing grades, causing them to go to summer school and leave the teenagers to have the summer to themselves. An anonymous person had given them an inside tip, and, after 15 hours of constant battle, they were exhausted. Everyone went to their respective rooms, and took a long, long, nap.

_**Nigel's Dream (in his own POV)**_

_I'm still attacking those, dirty, rotten teenagers, and I hear a scream. It sounds a lot like Sarah, so I start looking for her._

_All of a sudden, I'm in a white room. Not really a room, more like an abyss._

_You know you love her_

_Who said that? Where are you? Show yourself!_

_Just say it's true_

_Leave me alone! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?_

_Lizzie is gone, your relationship through_

_So what? I don't care! I never did!_

_But now there is someone new_

_What? Who is it?_

_You love her, you know you do_

_I still don't know what your talking about lady! I love no one! I learned that loving is for losers, Lizzie taught me that. _

_Say it_

_Say what? For who?_

_You know_

_No, no I don't!_

_Say it_

_I still don't know who you're talking about!_

_Her eyes are blue, her hair is gold_

_Sure, of course they are._

_She's the leader of an organization that's very old_

_No. I won't listen!_

_Her name is Sarah, and you know it's true_

_LA LA LA LA I CAN'T HEEEAAAARRR YOOOOUUU!_

_You love her and she loves you_

_Wait, what? What was that last part?_

_I won't tell you… till you Say It_

_And I won't say it till you tell me_

_It's not that hard to explain it_

_What do you want me to do!_

_Say it!_

_I don't know what you want me to say!_

_SAY it! You know what to do!_

_Fine! I…_

_Yes?_

_I…_

_Say it…_

_I… love S--_

And then I wake up, and it looks like a pink flash came out of my ear, and zoomed out of the door. Uhg, I still must be tired, had a hard day today.

**To tell you the truth, I had NO idea what I was going to do next, so I started typing, and came up with this, how do you like? Press that little blue button down there and tell me! CUL8R**


	6. Hoagie's Dream

**Okay, here you go. Numbuh 2's dream. Still don't own KND, and most likely never will.  
**

_**Numbuh 2's Dream**_

_I'm surrounded by girls, most of them I can recognize. There's Cree, Numbuh 10 from the KND Nightly News, Numbuh 86, and a large mass that even if I did know them, I couldn't see them. I tell them a story. "And then I said, ' I'm sending this back to the kitchen!'" Everyone groans and walks away, saying things like "Why did we like him?" "He is SO lame!" and other hurtful things like that. Then out of no where, I heard someone laughing._

_There IS someone who likes your jokes _

_Whoa. Where did that voice come from?_

_She can't always show it_

"_Who are you? And who are you talking about?"_

_She has an image to keep_

"_Yeah, who doesn't?"_

_She wishes she doesn't_

"_Would you just tell me who **she** is, already?"_

_Follow the sound of the laughter, and you will know_

_I realize that the laughter is still going. I start in the direction I hear it from_

_Would you like some hints?_

"_Heck, yeah!"_

_In many a fantasy, you have her laughing_

_That excludes anyone I don't know._

_And, she refers to herself in the third person_

"_Uh huh, Numbuh 5? THE Numbuh 5? That would happen, um, never."_

_I told you, she wants to keep her image_

"_What do you mean?"_

_The "quiet one"? Laughing at what other people think are lame, that would make it go away._

"_Well, that sure makes a lot of sense, but I still don't believe it."_

_Oh yeah? Well, look in front of you._

_I realize that I have been walking this entire time, and in front of me, is Numbuh 5, laughing. But, this isn't the Numbuh 5 I know. She looks about 4 or 5years older. She is wearing a dark blue dress with black heels._

"_This looks like her, but she's the wrong age."_

_Really? Look at yourself._

_A mirror materializes in front of me, and I am 4 or 5 years older as well. And, MAN! I am BUFF!_

_When you are 16, she will laugh. _

_Seriously?_

_Through the rest of your life, she will still pretend to not like them, but she really does._

_Why are you showing me this?_

_Because._

_Because why?_

_You know._

_What?_

_How you feel about her._

_Wait. What?_

_You know you l--_

I wake up after seeing a flash of pink. Man, I'm kinda hungry.

**There you go. Please review.  
**


	7. Kuki and Wally's dream

**Okay, here you go. Chapter 7. The squeamesh MIGHT not wanna read Numbuh 4's dream. Still don't own KND.**

_**Numbuh 3's dream**_

_I'm sitting in a field filled with rainbow monkeys, and Wally comes up. "Hey, Numbuh 3," he says, kneeling down to my level, because I am sitting, "I like you." "I like you, too." I tell him, not looking up from my rainbow monkeys. "No," he says, " I really, REALLY like you. Almost to the point where I love you." "I know," I say, handing him a green rainbow monkey, "I love you, too." I give him a kiss on the cheek, and he sits down next to me and plays with me for the first time._

_Uh… huh. Hm… I guess I'll see you later._

A big flash of pink light fills my vision before I wake up. I go back to sleep.

_**Numbuh 4's dream**_

_I'm sitting in my room, listening to my green iPod mini. Numbuh 5 walks up in a very, very revealing outfit. "Hey, Numbuh 4," she says in a, ahem, suggestive voice, "You got something to say to Abby?"_

_You gotta be liking this! said a voice from above._

_I look up, "Yeah," I say, "Go away. I'm listening to my iPod here!" She walks off in a huff. I go back to listening to my music, when Numbuh 86 walks up in barely anything, "Wally," she says, getting right up to my face, "You wanna do something?"_

_How about her? She likes you._

_I look up at her and say, "Yeah. I do." She smiled. "I wanna listen to my music, LEAVE ME ALONE!" She looked close to tears as she walked away. Lizzie walks up, _

_What about this one?_

"_Go away." I say, not even looking at her. Numbuh 3 comes up in the ugliest thing I have ever seen, covered in mud and bad makeup on her face._

_Ew, no way you can like this!_

_Then the dream changes perspective, and through my eyes, she is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. The perfect outfit, not to revealing, but not to show-offy, and her face, oh her face. So beautiful. _

_Or maybe, you do._

"_Yeah, I do" I say out loud. I turn off my iPod and she takes my arm, and we walk out the door._

There is a big flash of pink, and I turn over a little, and go back to sleep.

**PLEASE don't hurt me, I know they are only 12, but I know a lot of 12 year olds like Wally, and they got some perverted minds. Just keep in mind that he DIDN'T WANT the perverted things, only the one thing that he really loved, and all he did was hold her arm. So, PLEASE don't flame me because of this. PPPPLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE!**_  
_


	8. Abby's dream

_**Numbuh 5's Dream**_

_I'm looking at a picture of Maurice while holding my arm. I move my hand to reveal a burn from a laser. A Mustard laser. One that they stopped making right after Maurice left. "I thought you were my hero, Maurice. I thought you liked me."_

_Oh, you want a hero, do you?_

_Huh? Who said that?_

_Think about it, Abby._

_Think about what?_

_Who's saved you multiple times during a mission while everyone else was busy with other things?_

_All of a sudden I have a flashback of someone swinging in and saving me from falling into the ocean. Someone coming to the side of Stickybeards mini-ship when I fell off. Someone telling that guy to find me and get me out of the soda bottle._

"_Numbuh 2."_

_You're usually the one that everyone comes to when they have a problem. Who do you go to when you're down?_

"_Numbuh 2."_

_And who has always tried to make you laugh, just for the beauty he sees when you laugh?_

_That one got me, but when I thought back to it, every joke, every pun, every one liner, shaggy dog, even knock-knock jokes, he would always look towards me. And when I would groan, he would have a look of, what was it? Pain? Sorrow? Disappointment. That's what it was._

"_Numbuh 2."_

_How much more of a hero do you need? He will always be there. You need to be there for him, too._

"_You're right. You really are."_

_I know I am._

After a bright pink flash filled my vision, I woke up. After wiping some tears from my eyes, I turn over and go back to sleep.


End file.
